Cole and the angel
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Cole tricks leo for selfish pleasures. WARNING-contains slash-if you dont like, dont read. Mentions of BDSM and possible rape.


Leo Wyatt was always the handsome man. During his life in world war 2 he was the handsome medic who all of the soldiers secretly crushed on. Ever since he became a white lighter he had many withes and other magical beings crush on him. Now even a charmed one was married to him, but will it stop? Would it stop with a new crusher down the hall? A demon named Cole maybe.

Leo had just walked out of the bathroom, the steam from the shower followed him out. Small drops of water clung to his smooth, hairless body which was only being cover by a towel around his waist. Cole had been looking through a crack in his bedroom door up the hall. He hoped that maybe Leo would loose grip on the towel and that it might drop. No such luck. Leo had returned to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Cole exited his room and walked slowly down the hall. Piper and Leo's door was open just a bit. Cole silently knelt down to peek through. Leo had just pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs; he walked around his room almost as if he showing off is hot body on purpose. Cole's pants tightened around his groin. As Leo finished changing, Cole shimmered away and up to the book of shadows, putting his plan into action.

It frustrated Cole knowing no matter what advances he put on the white lighter, he wouldn't accept them. There had been a few times in the manor when Cole would 'accidently' touch Leos hand with his own, Leo just dismissed it. If he was joking about at P3, Cole would place his hand on Leos lap before Leo would get up and move. Now his plan would see different. It was a very selfish plan, but what demon isn't selfish.

Cole had called Leo into the kitchen. Leo came in wander what it was now.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

Cole took a minute, he looked up and down the other man for a minute. The clothes he was wearing were not highlighting his muscular body. Cole would change this in a minute. "I found a demon who is after the girls, want to save them some trouble and get rid of him ourselves?"

"Um" Leo was confused. "Why?"

"Because the girls do everything these days, I feel like im losing myself a bit" Cole lied.

"Ok then." Leo finally gave in. Perfect Cole thought.

"Follow me" The demon said.

Not long after Cole had shimmered into some abandoned wear house, Leo orbed in. Leo looked around. There was nothing here. There were a lot of strange symbols on the walls that he had never seen before. "Where are we?" Leo asked nervously.

"Leo, im a demon." Cole began. "And we demons have been known to be selfish and get what we want."

Leo still looked confused and a bit scared now. "And what?" he asked.

"I want you!" Cole replied, and with a swift move of his hand, Leo's hands were tied behind his back.

"Cole what the hell?" Leo began. "You know what, it doesn't matter! Im out of here!" Leo prepared himself to orb, but nothing happened. "What the…?" Leo was cut off.

"the symbols on the wall are ancient magic." Cole began. "Protection. Nothing can get in or out until I say so."

Leo began to struggle to break his hands free. No use, they wouldn't budge!

Cole gave another hand movement and the rope that held Leos hands together extended up and tied around a beam on the ceiling. Leos arms now pulled up above his head. Cole waved his hand again, an atheme appeared in his hand. He walked over to Leo and cut through the unflattering orange shirt, the remains fell to the floor. Cole continued with the atheme down Leos jeans, they fell too. Leo stood in a white vest and pale blue boxer shorts. Cole picked up a shed of clothing on the floor and tied it around Leos mouth. "Sorry, but your voice is distracting me." Leo stood muffling through the gag, defenseless. Cole moved behind Leo and started to rub his hands up and down Leos cover body. His hands reached down to Leos groin where he reached through the pouch of the boxers and pulled out Leos manhood, which Cole was happy to feel hardening.

He began to stroke the angels manhood. Leo moaned, he hated himself for finding this pleasurable. Cole felt his own member stiffen and started to remove his clothing. Cole stood stark naked, his toned body to be proud of stood out. A beautiful black hairy chest and huge penis stood out too.

Cole brought Leo down a level, Leo was now so low he was forced to rest on his knees. He knew what was coming now.

Cole forced his shaft into the angels mouth. For someone who was meant to protest Leo seemed to know how to do this, a little to well. Cole thrusted his member into Leos mouth fast and hard. He felt him self getting ready to shoot his load. He removed him self from Leos mouth and walked around to his back. He tied the removed gag around Leos mouth again. He uses the atheme to cut through the boys vest and boxers, leaving both of the butt naked! He raised Leo up and started poking the angels ass with his finger. Leo moaned. Cole felt him loosen up and inserted a second finger. Without warning Cole shoved four fingers in which made the angel scram in pain. Tears ran down his face. It was a few minutes before Cole felt he was ready before slamming his 12" cock into the other man. Leo had never experienced anything like this inside him and screamed through the gag. Cole became faster and harder feeding every last inch of himself into the angel. He slammed himself in one last time fully before releasing his seed into the white lighters ass.

Cole saw how needy Leo was in his manly area and felt pity towards the angel. He knelt down and began to stroke the white lighters shaft. Leo moaned and Cole could see he was nearly ready, so instead of satisfying the other man, he stopped and left him. Leo screams are muffled from the gag. Leo is kept in place when Cole escapes for a minute, returning with a hose.

"We cant have you going home like that." Cole teases the boy and starts to spray freezing cold strong pressured water all over the white lighter. Leos gag falls away and his screams can now be made out by Cole. Cole stops the hose and gets dressed. He waves his hand and Leo drops hard on the ground. He picks the angel up before shimmering out to the manor. A freezing, naked Leo walks through the house avoiding eye contact with the demon. He limps, he ass throbbing from the size of man that was inside him.

"Same time tomorrow then?" Cole mocks.

Leo ignores him as he walks to the shower. He close the bathrrom door to see familiar symbols on the wall of the bathroom. Cole approaches from behind.

"I thought we could shower together."

The end


End file.
